A Woman Scorned
by Iruka-Yuywell
Summary: A letter writtin in anger (Relena Friendly)


Disclaimer: I do not own Ace of Base or their song _Don't Turn Around_...and no I do not own the boys or Relena...but I do own my feelings! So choke on this Yuy!! _~lyrics~_

Warning: Mad Authoress on the lose...Relena's POV

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

**A Woman Scorned**

_~I will survive without you...~_

I thought things were going so well for us. Almost 4 months "together" and I thought you would at least feel something! The whole world was cheering us on, but I should have known better. My mistake..._  
  
~Don't tell me that you wanna leave...~_

Ok. So I was clingy and completely fan girlish. I didn't know how else to be. Maybe I was in the wrong, but that doesn't excuse anything really. 

You knew the score. What was the first thing I told you? Do you even have the decency to remember that? Huh?

_  
~If you wanna leave  
I won't beg you to stay  
And if you gotta go, darling  
Maybe it's better that way~_

I see. You don't. Not surprising really. I told you, first thing, that all you had to say was no. Tell me to go away and I'm gone. That was all you had to do. Two little words. Go. Away. Even Heero "emotionless" Yuy could do that, ne? Apparently not.

_  
~I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine~_

I had to walk into that room and see you with her. Who was she anyway? Ha! I bet you didn't even know her name! Duo tried to warn me you were a manwhore, but I was just too blinded by "love" see it. And you didn't even try. What kept you from ending it?_  
  
~Walk out that door  
See if I care  
Go on and go, but~_

It's all fine and dandy now. I don't care any more. You've probably moved on the next bubbly blonde one nighter. I, however, am better than that. Or so I want everyone to believe._  
  
~Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go_

_But I won't let you know...  
I won't let you know.~_

I told them all I was fine. I wasn't going to cry. You weren't worth it. You never were. So why is my pillow so wet? Why does my heart feel like it's being squeezed dry? The world pitied me and that made it all the worse!

_  
~I won't miss your arms around me  
Holding me tight  
(Holding me tight)  
And if you ever think about me  
Just know that I'll be alright  
(I'll be alright)~_

But it's not like we were ever a real couple. Oh sure I told all the girls to back off because you were mine. And I pretended so many things were happening that never did and never would. We held hands for the cameras. I smiled. You...did whatever that thing is you do. I wanted it to be normal. I wanted it to be right. I wanted it to be real!

_~I'm gonna be strong  
I'm gonna do fine  
Don't worry about this heart of mine~_

Some part of me does wonder why you told them to keep me out of the loop. I think that's why I told Duo to tell you that I still want to be friends. 

Part of me wants to believe you just didn't want to hurt me. That helped me at first. But part of me wants to believe you're just that cold. And that's what rips my heart out every time I think of you._  
  
~I will survive  
I'll make it through  
I'll even learn to live without you~_

By now you've probably heard the wonderful tale of my rebound. Well what everyone believes is the whole story. I can be just as stealthy as Duo when I want to be.

 So I fell straight into the arm of a boy I thought was my friend. It was a fling. He was really nothing more that a child. Nearly half my age even! Wouldn't the tabloids love that one! Not that you care, but it's over._  
  
~Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go  
But I won't let you know...~_

So I really was hurt. As much as I tried to put it up I just don't have your impenetrable hide. Happy now? I admitted it! "Princess" Relena is vulnerable!_  
  
~I wish I could scream out loud  
That I love you,  
I wish I could say to you  
Don't go........~_

 But you have to know that was your fault too. I had so many walls to keep just this kind of thing from happening. I thought I was too tuff for anything. I survived so much. Have so many scars.

Then I let you get under my skin. I let you deeper into my being than I've ever let anyone before. Now, no matter what I try, I can't seem to get you out._  
  
~As he walks away  
He feels the pain getting strong  
People in your life  
They don't know what's going on  
Too proud to turn around  
He's gone~_

And I see your backs still turned. Fine with me. I don't think I could look into those eyes with out crashing into pieces again. My feelings for you haven't changed one iota. I'm so mad at you I could...do something irrational, but I still love you! Sick I know, but it's true._  
  
~Don't turn around  
'Cause you're gonna see my heart breaking  
Don't turn around  
I don't want you seeing me cry  
Just walk away  
It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go,~_

 So go on. I'm fine now. No one's going to see me break down. I can be emotionless too. I can be just as cold as you._  
  
_

_~It's tearing me apart that you're leaving  
I'm letting you go~_


End file.
